heroes_at_war_the_riftfandomcom-20200215-history
Privacy Policy and Terms
Privacy Policy and Terms of Service ---- We value your patronage and respect your privacy rights. As part of the normal operation of our services, we collect and, in some cases, may disclose information about you. We have created the following Privacy Policy to let you know what information we collect when you visit our website, why we collect it, and how it is used. This Privacy Policy applies to all information that you provide to this application ("Us," "We," or "Our") and that we maintain electronically, whether you provide the information through our website located in the "Website", or through other means. Additionally, this Privacy Policy applies to any Personal Information (defined below) obtained from your use of the website. This Privacy Policy does not apply to any information that you may provide to third parties; for example, other sites linked to this website. You should contact such third parties directly to determine their respective privacy policies. We reserve the right to change this Privacy Policy at any time without notice. Please check the privacy policy regularly. If you do not expressly object to the validity of the new privacy policy via email within this two (2) week period, then the newly revised Privacy Policy will be considered agreed upon. If you reject the newly revised Privacy Policy, then we may terminate our relationship with You. ---- Community Guidelines ---- This game is a fun way to connect with friends and to meet like-minded people. Our community thrives on trust, fair play, and good gamesmanship. To keep things fun and fair, it is important that you know and follow our game guidelines when playing: *It should provide an environment of friendly competition. Harassment, excessive foul or offensive language, threats, or other harmful chat or interactions are not allowed. *No scalping. No selling or attempting to sell chips or points to another player, and no purchasing or attempting to purchase chips or points from another player. *Real people only. No bots allowed. *Be yourself, and only yourself. You may not attempt to steal account credentials from another user, and you may not log on as other users. Also, you may not use multiple accounts. *Playing fair means no cheating. Don't use other software or methods to attempt to gain an unfair advantage over your fellow players. The game may, in its sole discretion, ban players and/or remove chips and points from players if it believes that those players have not behaved in accordance with these guidelines. If you believe that a player has violated these guidelines, please inform facebook. ---- What Personal Information Do We Collect From You And Why? ---- We collect and maintain a variety of Personal Information about you to enable us to provide you with the best service. "Personal Information" is information about you by which you may be identified. We currently collect Personal Information through e-mail and the various online inquiry forms on the Website. The Personal Information we may collect and maintain about you can include: *Your name, date of birth, and gender *Your IP Address *Your email Address We only collect Personal Information that you voluntarily provide to us provide to Our Partners (defined below) who share that information with Us. We also use your Personal Information for other things that may include, but are not limited to, the following: *'Use of Email Address:' We will use your email address only to send notifications related to our application and to respond to your inquiries/questions. We will not give or sell your email addresses to any third party or affiliate. We comply with the provisions of the Federal Trade Commission's CAN-SPAM Act and all other applicable spam laws. *'Interactions:' Each time you interact with Our Application/Website, the details of your interaction are collected and retained by Us. *'Correspondence:' We intend to retain any e-mails sent from you to us. *'Use of IP Address:' IP addresses are numbers that are automatically assigned to your computer, and, if associated with other individually identifiable information, could be considered personal information. Your user IP address information is used only for Our internal tracking and marketing purposes. *'Use of Cookies:' In order for us to provide you with the best possible service on Our Website, your browser must accept cookies. We do not use cookies either to collect individually identifiable information or to collect non-individually identifiable information using a cookie that is combined with a personal identifier. ---- What General Information Do We Collect From You And Why? ---- "General Information" is information about you or your activities on our website that do not identify you personally. When you use the Internet, your web browser or software may communicate certain information to the host website you visit. This information may include the unique number assigned to your server or Internet connection, the capabilities and features of your computer, you geographic location, and your movement and activity within a particular Website. We collect the same information on Our Website. We use this General Information to generate statistics about visitors to Our Application/Website. ---- How We Use Your Information ---- The information we collect is used to *Respond to Your inquiries; *Provide customer services and resolve any complaints; *Improve the Website and service and resolve any technical problems; *Communicate with You concerning the services offered on the Website; *Cross-reference with other Personal Information that We have acquired about You or may acquire about You through other sources; *Create aggregate data; and *Comply with any applicable laws and regulation We may provide your information to government officials and agencies as required by law, and Partners as part of business operations, transaction processing, and marketing efforts, as identified below. For purposes of this Privacy Policy, "Partner" shall mean any person or entity with whom We enter into any kind of business transaction who is under an obligation to us to use reasonable care to keep Personal Information confidential. ---- Disclosure Of Information We Collect ---- Except as provided in this Privacy Policy, We will not sell, trade, or disclose to third parties any Personal Information obtained by us through this Website or from Our Partners about you, without your consent. We may disclose Personal Information (i) to companies that help process the transactions You request, in order to protect Your transactions from fraud and verify Your identity; (ii) that We in good faith believe is necessary or appropriate to cooperate in investigations of fraud, intellectual property infringements or other activity that is illegal or may expose Us or You to legal liability; (iii) when required by law or to comply with a court order, subpoena, search warrant or other legal process; (iv) to comply with legal, regulatory or administrative requirements of governmental authorities (including, without limitation, requests from the governmental agency authorities to view Your Personal Information); (v) to protect and defend Us, Our subsidiaries and affiliates and any of their officers, directors, employees, attorneys, agents, contractors and partners, in connection with any legal action, claim or dispute; (vi) to prevent imminent physical harm; and (vii) to share aggregated statistical or demographic data with Our affiliates, business partners or for public relations (this aggregated information is not tied to Personal Information). ---- Personal Choice In The Disclosure Of Your Information ---- If you do not want us to share your personal Information with our partners for marketing purposes, or if you do not want to receive certain communications from us you can "opt out" of such communications by sending an email to Us at support@peakgames.net. If you believe that any Personal Information collected by us about you is not correct or has changed, please send an e-mail message to support@peakgames.net explaining the correction or change and providing any relevant confirmation or reference number. ---- Changes To This Privacy Policy ---- By using this Application, you agree to this Privacy Policy. We reserve the right to change, modify or amend this Privacy Policy at any time. Any revised Privacy Policy will only apply prospectively to Personal Information collected or modified after the effective date of the revised policy. ---- If You Have A Privacy Question ---- If You have a privacy question about this Website, please email: support@peakgames.net